


[ART] Definitely not an emergency

by bananagege



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananagege/pseuds/bananagege
Summary: "The rumors started the day that Severus Snape, greasy bat of the dungeons with no regard for personal beauty, came to school with a beautiful silver earring. No one knows why, or how, or who made it- it is a beautiful mystery."--Excerpt from "The 'Ring" by KiroAngel
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	[ART] Definitely not an emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiroAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiroAngel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 'Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600979) by [KiroAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiroAngel/pseuds/KiroAngel). 



"No, no, that's not it at all. See, I had the enchantment keyed to where it would not activate unless someone who considered you an enemy tried to hurt you, so I thought-"

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and gave the other man a very unimpressed look.

"You thought that no student of mine would consider me their enemy. Especially, apparently, one who would put me in danger by exploding their cauldron. Is that right?"

Here, Sirius tried for a wry grin, raising his eyes again to look at the professor.

"Come on, I thought that all your students loved you? You know, the heartthrob of the teenage hordes, breaking hearts left and right with your luscious hair and colorful, revealing robes."

\--Excerpt from "The 'Ring" by KiroAngel

[](https://www.instagram.com/p/CH2TydZg1Bz/)


End file.
